<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the depths by FerdinandvonAnal (Hawkslayseggs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426357">Into the depths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkslayseggs/pseuds/FerdinandvonAnal'>FerdinandvonAnal (Hawkslayseggs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Eventual Romance, Ferdinand is one curious human, Folklore, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Masturbation, Mating/breeding, Oviposition, Sea Monster Hubert, Siren Edelgard, Slow-ish burn, and Hubert is one pining monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkslayseggs/pseuds/FerdinandvonAnal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferdinand turned to look at the vast, endless ocean, the waters dyed black by the sky except for a lone strip of moonlight, almost lost by the rippling tide crashing at the rocks. The air had stilled somewhat since he’d set foot on the shore - it was eerily still, in fact. </p><p>That was when he saw it. </p><p><i>It</i> being, quite possibly, the most mesmerising silhouette he’d ever seen. </p><p>It wasn’t human, that much was fact, even in the blackness of the night, the moon cast a glow across the rolling waves, allowing his eyes to focus on the shape of the being. A long, curled tail where one’s legs would normally be, joining with what could only be described as a slender, yet toned humanoid frame. </p><p>Then he met its eyes. </p><p>It didn’t look away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Linhardt Von Hevring/M!Byleth (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mysterious Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/gifts">Froggie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I recently fell into FE:3H hard and Ferdibert has literally been my life ever since. My friend Frog starting drawing a heck of a lot of Mermonster Hubert/Human Ferdie and I fell in love and accidentally started writing a longfic...</p><p>(Links to their amazing art: (NSFW!!) <a href="https://twitter.com/oversized_frog/status/1221254053344219137?s=20">Here</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/oversized_frog/status/1214333942989574144?s=20">Here</a> AND <a href="https://twitter.com/oversized_frog/status/1214312813918916614?s=20">HERE</a><br/>I spent a while researching some folklore for this so I hope it comes across in my writing ;v;//</p><p>Side note: There isn’t anything explicit yet, but I’ve pre-emptively tagged accordingly (and for the eventual...Well, you know...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he’d seen the creature, he thought he’d been imagining things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night was dark and the wind brisk as it howled through the withering forest along the east coast of the Adrestian Empire. Ferdinand von Aegir had been travelling home on horseback after a long week of unnecessarily tense political talks with the neighbouring state. He was tired and his stomach growled with hunger - his last meal had been breakfast before he’d departed from his host, which hadn’t seemed so long ago, and yet here he was, cloaked in the shadows under a starlit sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not far now, I know you’re worn out, but as soon as I’ve rested, I’ll be at the stables to give you a much needed pampering session” Ferdinand gently stroked his horse’s mane, receiving an appreciative whinny for his action, “it’s not my fault father wanted me to go in his stead.” He knew <em> why </em>he’d been sent instead of the current Duke, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t complain about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least his horse (which he’d affectionately named Cinnamon after one of his favourite teas) didn’t interrupt him when he was talking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father had courteously sent a message ahead to inform him that the usual path through the forest was, at present, blocked by a few felled trees. The weather had been abhorrent over the past few days and it was evident wherever Ferdinand happened to glance - debris and tree trunks littered the wilds. The blocked path mattered little, it just meant he’d have to take the slightly longer route around the shore. It was annoying and it did nothing to soothe his growing fatigue, <em> and </em>his steed was reluctant to traverse across the damp sand. Ferdinand didn’t blame him, he too despised the feeling of cold, wet sand at his feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand turned to look at the vast, endless ocean, the waters dyed black by the sky except for a lone strip of moonlight, almost lost by the rippling tide crashing at the rocks. The air had stilled somewhat since he’d set foot on the shore - it was eerily still, in fact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was when he saw it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> It </em>being, quite possibly, the most mesmerising silhouette he’d ever seen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Am I seeing things? Surely I must be... </em> Ferdinand tugged the reigns, slowing his horse down to a stop so he could get a better look at the mysterious figure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t human, that much was fact, even in the blackness of the night, the moon cast a glow across the rolling waves, allowing his eyes to focus on the shape of the being. A long, curled tail where one’s legs would normally be, joining with what could only be described as a slender, yet toned humanoid frame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he met its eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t look away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand could feel his heartbeat quicken, his mouth suddenly felt drier than a desert as they maintained eye contact for what seemed like a century before the young noble had to blink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that, the figure had vanished into the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand rubbed at his eyes, unsure why he felt disappointed that the creature was nowhere to be seen. <em> Did I really imagine that? Have I gone mad? </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left the shore that night convincing himself he had merely imagined the ethereal being - a figment crafted from the depths of his tired mind, stressed from the events of the past few days. So why was it that when he closed his eyes to sleep that night, all he saw were two golden eyes staring right back at him, piercing him to his core?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d blown it. He had absolutely, one hundred percent blown it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human wasn’t supposed to <em> see </em> him staring! How could he be so careless?! It was completely unlike him. It was all that stupid, redheaded human’s fault. He never usually ventured that close to the edge of the shore, so the issue of being discovered had, well, it had never <em> been </em> an issue! “You fool, you idiotic, distracted <em> moron!”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you muttering to yourself about<em> now</em>, Hubert?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The direct (and slightly cutting) words caught Hubert’s attention, twisting his lean body around to look at who it had come from. “I didn’t expect you to be here, Edelgard” he snipped, now even <em> more </em> embarrassed that his nest-mate had overheard him lamenting to himself, “I haven’t been gone that long, have I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edelgard’s crimson tailfin twitched with amusement at Hubert’s flustered tone, “oh, I don’t know, only half a day or so…” she chuckled, “I’m gathering from your rambling that the human you’ve been eyeing got a good look at you ogling him from afar like a lovesick teen?” There was no reason for her to dance around the subject, she did hate to see Hubert looking so forlorn. He’d been pining after this land-walker for so long, she had no idea why he didn’t just <em> talk </em>to him. Then again, that was Hubert all over. His tongue may have been sharp, but he could be so, so dense at times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edelgard!” Hubert huffed, drifting over towards her, flicking his tail in annoyance. She was <em> right,</em> but she didn’t have to put it so bluntly! “If all you’re going to do is tease me, I shall hunt alone this evening” he folded his arms, pouting at her. Yes, it was petulant, but after one (albeit self-inflicted) humiliating experience today, he wasn’t about to succumb to another. Edelgard rolled her eyes with a sigh, elegantly twisting her serpentine body towards him, “oh don’t be so grumpy, I was having some fun at your expense” she twirled a lock of silvery hair around her webbed claw aimlessly, “let’s go together and you can tell me <em> alllll </em> about him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you won’t make <em> any </em>needless comments at my expense?” Hubert raised an eyebrow, glancing at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another sigh, “no more <em> needless </em>comments, I promise” Edelgard stressed the ‘needless’, snaking her body through the water towards the crevice leading to the depths. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert knew when he was beaten. There was no point bickering with her further, Edelgard would drag the truth out of him one way or another - she had a certain devilish charm about her that even Hubert found irresistible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then again, he expected nothing less from a siren. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time he saw the creature, he was taken by surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a couple of days since he’d returned to his family home and Ferdinand (much to his father’s chagrin) had struggled to concentrate on the various political documents being thrust in front of him. How could he focus on such dull paperwork when all he could think about was what he’d seen poised upon the rocks skimming the shore? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t have imagined it. He was adamant that what he’d seen had been real. Ferdinand knew he’d get few answers from any of the folks at the manor, but perhaps the library would offer some insight. There must be a book or some text about sea creatures that could answer the burning question keeping him up at night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What was the creature he’d seen? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The library at the manor was filled with detailed books of Fódlan’s political history, but it lacked <em> anything </em>remotely useful for his current plight. Ferdinand sighed as he closed yet another useless tome, coming to the realisation that he needed help. He hadn’t wanted to ask for help due to the subject matter, but the lack of progress was frustrating. There was only one man he knew of that may come to his aid - with the right persuasion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand had endured yet another sleepless night, surviving mostly with copious amounts of strong, black tea. He would have to be on his deathbed before he drank coffee, even if the scholar that headed the library had reeled off its beneficial properties to him at 3 in the morning. Ferdinand was stubborn like that. He’d also had enough of his father’s gripes about him ‘spending an unhealthy amount of hours with his nose in books’ and that thought actually made him laugh. He certainly didn’t say that when Ferdinand had been a student at Garreg Mach, no, it had been quite the opposite. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately for him, Linhardt’s residence was only a few hours by horseback and it was ideal weather for riding. He could have ventured towards the shore, but he decided against it (no matter what the voice in the back of his head was telling him), opting to take the path through the fields. He’d sent word ahead that he’d be arriving before sunset, hoping that Linhardt wouldn’t be taking one of his infamously long catnaps when he got there. Ferdinand had never known a man to sleep so often - perhaps it was part of his inherent genius for research? At least, he recalled Linhardt saying something along those lines when they were students. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The over the top knocking upon his door was loud enough to wake the woodland critters currently hibernating, let alone him from his pre-dinner slumber. Linhardt yawned, dragging himself from the nest he’d made in the living room by the fireplace, pulling his hair back into a loose bun before slowly making his way to the door. He had no clue why Ferdinand would enlist his help with anything, Linhardt figured he must be desperate or else, lack the intellect needed for the problem plaguing him. He’d been vague in the letter he’d sent, presumably for good reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt never understood political types.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened the door, greeted with a beaming smile from the redheaded noble, “Ferdinand, it's been a while” Linhardt returned the smile, albeit considerably less enthusiastically, “I trust the ride here was smooth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! The weather is perfect for riding today, and even if it wasn’t I would have bolstered through it to come to see you anyway.” Ferdinand kicked off his riding boots, slipping on a pair of house shoes Linhardt must have prepared for him earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. You’re in need of my talents so urgently?” Linhardt asked, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully, “the letter you sent left a lot to the imagination, but you have piqued my curiosity. Shall I prepare us some tea? You must be parched.” He locked the door behind Ferdinand, motioning for him to follow to the kitchen, “I’m afraid I don’t have too many noble blends in the pantry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand laughed, the remark going completely over his head, “anything is fine my friend, and yes, the letter...It was difficult for me to word my predicament in writing, but I have no qualms about sharing it with you over a hot drink.” He’d thought extensively about how to actually explain it to Linhardt, hoping he would be open minded about it and potentially offer him assistance. He dreaded the thought of simply ignoring what he’d seen that night on the beach and returning to his much less adventurous life. “How is your research coming along? Are crests still your main focus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt hummed to himself while brewing the sweetly scented tea. He remembered Ferdinand disliked bitter flavours and he too was in the mood for something sweet. Would having dessert for dinner be a bad reflection on his hosting skills? Actually, he doubted Ferdinand would notice. He was a little taken aback at being asked about his research, but Ferdinand was an honest fellow, so Linhardt determined that he wasn’t just trying to fill the silence with idle chatter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s...Progressing. Myself and Byleth have been chipping away at some interesting runes, figuratively and literally, but I fear we may soon hit a roadblock” he sighed, aimlessly stirring the leaves in the pot, “would you mind bringing the cups through?” Linhardt gestured to the sink area where a pile of washed teacups sat in a neat stack. His house was moderately sized considering his noble status, but it suited him just fine. The real treasure to him was the area underneath his house he’d had remodelled from a mere cellar containing aging ale to a vast expansive library filled with texts and scriptures from all corners of Fódlan and beyond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes nobility had its perks. It helped he had friends scattered around the continent too from his days at the monastery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand was distracted by the fantastic array of trinkets scattered around the walls of Linhardt’s home and he imagined each one told a story (and that story would happily be told a thousand times over by Linhardt if he asked) which only intrigued him further. He felt a little bit guilty leaving it so long to visit, but he knew Linhardt would understand why, given his current status as next in line for Dukedom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My word...To think such a library rests beneath your home, it is certainly impressive.” Ferdinand complimented, not knowing where to look. There were just so many piles of books dotted around along with what looked to be magical artefacts stored in glass cabinets. Frankly, it looked like a mess, but knowing Linhardt, he would have an order to the chaos cluttering the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt chuckled at his observation, motioning for the noble to join him at the equally as cluttered table. “Years of work must find a home somewhere, I cannot bear to think of simply discarding anything in case it comes in handy months, even years, down the line” he poured the tea with delicate precision, “Byleth has shown me the correct etiquette for tea, however. There are simply some things that cannot be taught by reading.” There had been one too many incidents between him and a steaming hot teapot and it had prompted his spouse to offer a visual lesson in the art of not burning himself.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has it taken you this many years to realise not everything is learned from books, my friend?” Ferdinand shook his head, “what would you do without Byleth?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Succumb to my weakness of physical activity and quite possibly boil myself alive with every hot beverage made I imagine,” Linhardt smiled to himself fondly, “it’s a wonder he has put up with me for so long.” The scholar inhaled the aromatic sweetness of the honeyed tea, “anyway enough about my own shortcomings, you mentioned you needed assistance with something...Otherworldly? As you described in your letter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand took a long sip of tea, savouring the flavour with a contented sigh, “something like that, yes. I had no idea how else to explain what I saw” he placed the cup down gently, his eyes wandering the room, looking anywhere but <em> at </em>Linhardt. This was harder than he thought. “I suppose I should just come out with it, no sense in dallying around the subject…I saw something a few nights back now, while riding home. I was unable to take the forest path as I usually would, so I had to detour to the shore-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you about to tell me you saw a strange fish? I have plenty of books on the sea creatures that roam these parts, given that fishing is a favourite hobby of mine.” Linhardt interjected, a little bit disappointed. He’d hoped Ferdinand would present him with something slightly more challenging than a simple fish. Ferdinand seemed slightly ruffled by the interruption, so Linhardt mumbled an apology into his tea and nodded for him to continue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, I ask you not to interrupt me else I may lose my train of thought, this is somewhat of a difficult predicament I have found myself in” he paused, mentally going over the words one last time in his head before finally saying it, “I looked out towards the ocean and on the rocks lining the coast, I saw a creature.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt immediately put his cup down (perhaps a bit too forcefully) with a loud clink, “a creature? Do elaborate, Ferdinand.” There was excitement in his tone and he hoped that would excuse him from Ferdinand’s wrath at him interrupting again. All he received this time was a furrowed brow complete with a curious look. “What? You seem surprised I’m interested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it is just I did not expect to be believed, I suppose. This creature I saw was no man or fish, it was both! It bore a long tail from the waist down and then had the chest of a well built man” Ferdinand made a gesture with his hands, illustrating the air with his fingers to explain himself better, “and the eyes…” he trailed off as the tight feeling in his chest returned, “they were beautiful, a stunning gold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was (in Ferdinand’s opinion) an uncomfortably long silence until Linhardt finally spoke. “Truly, only Ferdinand von Aegir would be lucky enough to witness such a thing of beauty and only remember its eye colour” he said, finishing his cup of tea before standing up abruptly, “come, there is a name for what you saw and I’m mighty envious of you for being blessed by such an experience.” Linhardt admitted, beckoning to the perplexed noble to follow him down one of the many alleys between the looming bookshelves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand was unsure what to think of Linhardt’s response. Lucky? He was <em> lucky </em> to have seen it? Nevertheless, he followed after the scholar, perilously avoiding the various bits and bobs that littered the floor. How did Byleth stand the mess that seemed to trail from Linhardt with every step he took? He shouldn’t be too critical of the clutter - Linhardt <em> was </em>doing him a huge favour, however strange it seemed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! Here it is.” Linhardt put his hand up to still Ferdinand before reaching to a higher shelf, pulling out a book titled ‘<b>The Mysterious Depths</b>’. Ferdinand had never seen it before and was instantly drawn in by the title and accompanying illustration adorning the cover. It depicted a stormy sky, a bolt of lightning striking the mast of a merchant’s ship that had already been encompassed by large tentacles wrapped around the ship’s stern. “Don’t let the cover fool you, not all legendary creatures mean you harm” Linhardt said, noticing Ferdinand’s creased brow as he handed it to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this not a fairytale?” Ferdinand asked, worried that for this whole time, Linhardt had been playing him for a complete fool. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt shook his head with a chuckle, “it’s not. It contains a compilation of supposed real life encounters with varyingly different sea monsters. Of course, there are some who simply roll their eyes at books like this and deem the authors nothing more than fame-hungry scoundrels, but I don’t dispute the existence of sea monsters for a moment. They walk the land after all, it only makes sense they also roam the seas” Linhardt said affirmatively, “turn to chapter 4.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand did as he was instructed, carefully turning the pages until he reached the desired chapter: <b>‘Chapter 4: Merfolk’</b> . He was immediately met with an incredibly skilled illustration of what appeared to be a female with long, curly hair covering her breasts, a humanoid torso and a slender tail opening out into fins in place of where her legs should be. Ferdinand didn’t know what to say. He looked at Linhardt for a moment and then back at the illustration, “This...This is what I saw! Except I am positive the creature that appeared before me was male, I would surely have noticed if the creature had, well... <em> Those </em>.” Ferdinand cleared his throat, presuming Linhardt would have the intelligence to grasp what he was referring to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another chuckle escaped from the scholar - he’d forgotten how amusing Ferdinand could be at times, “well if you read the chapter, you’ll see that there are plenty of tales involving merfolk of all shapes, sizes and genders” he ushered an engrossed Ferdinand out of the narrow gap between the shelves and back into the open space, “feel free to borrow it if you’d like, I’m always happy to help a friend with the extraordinary, as you know” Linhardt yawned, “the guest room is prepared for you since I anticipated you’d want to rest before venturing back home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost didn’t hear Linhardt, already deeply engrossed in the first page, “hm? Oh! My apologies, I am just happy to finally have a lead on the creature I saw” he decided to close the book for now as it was certainly not proper etiquette to have ones face shoved in a book while having a conversation, “yes, that would be lovely. I shall take my leave at dawn if that suits you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You needn’t apologise to <em> me </em> of all people. Byleth is constantly berating me for ‘ignoring good company in favour of reading a book’” he imitated his husband’s deeper tone, eliciting a laugh from his friend, “on that note, shall we partake in this ‘good company’ I’m so often told about and have dinner? I’ll probably come back down here afterwards and do a little more research...There may be another text around here somewhere detailing about sea monsters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do my ears deceive me?! <em> You </em> wish for <em> my </em>company?” Ferdinand shook his head in disbelief, “very well, let us feast! But please do not make more work for yourself, this book is already looking to be promising, I cannot thank you enough!” He followed Linhardt back up the winding staircase, “do you need a hand with the cooking? It is not my forté, but since you are hosting me, it would be my pleasure to repay your generosity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for the offer, but believe it or not, my prowess in the kitchen has improved quite a lot since our time as students. Byleth is nothing short of a miracle worker.” Linhardt chuckled, “plus I know what it’s like to get your hands on a book you’ve been dying to read so, make yourself comfortable in the guest room and I’ll knock when dinner’s ready.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand considered insisting on helping, but Linhardt <em> did </em>have a point. He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever been so eager to settle down with a book and it was an added bonus that, for once, it had nothing to do with politics or Fódlan’s history. He parted ways with Linhardt, heading to the guest room. Considering the size of the house, it was quite a large room and he made himself at home, hanging his jacket up on the coat hook before lounging back on the bed amongst what felt like the softest pillows in all of Fódlan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trust Linhardt to have the most luxurious pillows in the empire, possibly even the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened the book, flicking to the start of the chapter Linhardt had shown him earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Merfolk.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Merfolk are said to have the upper half of a human and the lower half of a fish or other aquatic animals. The term 'mermaid' is usually associated with a female and the term 'merman' is associated with a male.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Merfolk are gifted with magical prowess, with some even reported to be able to harness the powers of storms. It is unknown if this is due to the presence of crests or a different type of magic. Some have been seen to shapeshift into human form and walk amongst us” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s eyes widened at the passage, “crests...I wonder if they are not so different from us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>  “Mermaids are known for their singing and are often depicted with long, flowing hair and beautiful features. There is much confusion between mermaids and sirens as both of these creatures have harmonic voices, but the latter have brought many a sailor to a watery grave.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a lot about mermaids on the first few pages, but Ferdinand was drawn to one particular tale, illustrated with colourful diagrams:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b>The Mermen Roaming Fódlan”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>“I remember when I first saw him. I’d been at sea for a full moon and the frosty air from the Wyvern Moon was biting at my heels as I sailed for the shores of Hevring. I had only myself for company as I listened to the howling winds and roaring waves...T’was then I saw him, shrouded by the fog appearing as if by magic. </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>A man with the tail of a fish? Had I gone mad from my days alone at sea?! No, he was there, mounted upon a lone rock. Goddess, he was a stunning being…”</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand reread the man’s words over and over, turning the page to be met with a full page illustration of the creature from the tale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Striking gold eyes stared back at him. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Waiting Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to do weekly updates as I promised! Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hubert sighed. Seven suns had risen and set and there had still been no sight of the redheaded human. He hadn’t miscounted, that he was sure of, as before leaving the nest to settle by the rocks that peeked out a few miles from the shore, Edelgard had remarked about his strangely astute memory for the day of the week the human would most likely turn up. It would be the first time Hubert laid eyes on him since...Well, since he’d caught him staring. The sky was a dismal grey and rain drizzled from the clouds above - that could be the reason the human wasn’t around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an uncomfortable knot in Hubert’s stomach. Why did he care so much about a silly land walker? There were plenty of his own kind living below the waves, and yet, here he was, still aimlessly waiting for the object of his desire to return to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll catch something if you stay above water for too long, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hubert nearly jumped out of his scales at the voice, whipping his head around to see Edelgard peeking up at him from the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you nothing better to do than follow me around?” He asked grumpily, sliding off of the rock to join her with a needlessly reckless splash, “did you forget we both have magical powers Edelgard? I cast a simple spell to allow me to stay above the water for longer.” Hubert explained matter-of-factly, diving under the waves in a huff. The siren sighed before dipping under to join him, swiftly swimming to catch up to her nest-mate, “hey, come on. I’m concerned about you Hubert…” she said, the worry evident in her tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swam in front of him, blocking him from bolting off like he had the other time she’d come to check on him, “I’ve never known you to be so keen on a mere mortal before and nothing I suggest seems to distract you from your pining.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pining?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hubert spluttered, “I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>pining </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a human! He is...He just...Interests me is all” he could feel his spiny back-fins prickle at the accusation. It was the season, that’s all. Mating season. His hormones were all over the place, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>explained the attraction he felt to the land-walker. A simple, logical conclusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He conveniently chose to ignore the fact he’d been stalking this human for months and the tight feeling in his chest had remained unchanged since the day he’d first laid eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hubie…” Edelgard sighed, “we’ve been nest-mates since we were hatchlings, do you think after all these years I can’t tell when you’re…” Edelgard frowned, her tailfin twitching while she thought, “I don’t know, frustrated? Restless?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The use of her childhood nickname for him softened his furrowed brow and he offered her a gentle smile, “El...I’m sorry for causing you undue stress, I know you’re only looking out for me because you care,” he held out his webbed hand, “maybe I just really want to devour him, it’s been so long since I’ve fed on human flesh.” He did have to wonder if he’d declined sharing any of Edelgard’s recent spoils due to his infuriating infatuation with the redheaded man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it only exacerbated his irritation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard chuckled, ignoring the outstretched hand in favour of linking arms with him, playfully tugging him along, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>may </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been the cause of the newest shipwreck a few lengths away from our cavern…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did wonder why you looked so pleased with yourself earlier” Hubert remarked, grinning wolfishly at the siren, “have you already combed it for shiny trinkets?” Similar to his fascination with land-walkers, Edelgard had always harboured a penchant for anything gold or jewelled. Their cavern was a treasure hunter’s fantasy (although he did have to have words with her about the clutter on occasion). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a little, it was no fun with only myself for company” she smirked back, her violet eyes glinting with mischief, “oh, and there were mages on board, so there may be some useful alchemy ingredients for your stash, I never know what to look for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hubert’s pointed ears perked up upon hearing that, “tell me, were they frantic as the crew became hypnotised by your melodic gifts? Did you slowly lead them astray with your weeping maiden routine?” He was always deeply fascinated by Edelgard’s powers. He himself did not possess the same vocal talents, nor the ability to disguise his form as something more pleasing to the human eye. Perhaps if he did, he would have been able to seduce the redheaded man as opposed to longing from afar. In his usual form, he doubted he would get very far in any attempt at interaction, however much he wanted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard giggled, happy she’d finally managed to get Hubert’s mind on something else. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Humans are always so fun to toy with, you should try it sometime.” She teased him with a wink before diving down towards the wreckage below, “I was famished on my first visit so I’ll be surprised if you find any skeletons that haven’t been stripped bare” she swam around the bow elegantly, the crimson fins on her back swaying rhythmically, “the mages were inside the cabins so you might find something you need in there, I’m not sure, you collect such strange things sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same about your hoarding habits” Hubert chided, wriggling through the gap where a door once stood. Edelgard hadn’t been joking about the skeletons - there were bones floating in the water along with what he recognised to be a typical human mage’s clothing. He was fascinated by alchemy and the arcane arts and had been all his life. He’d developed quite the knack for dark magic over the years and the spells he’d mastered didn’t seem to differ so much from the ones used by humans. Alas, he wasn’t after a spell at this moment, no. He was after some ingredients. The enchantment he used to breathe above the water (he had the ability to do so without magic, but only for an hour or so) was sufficient, but it was a heavy drain on his stamina. Frankly, it exhausted him. After reading through the tomes he had stashed in their cavern with a fine-toothed comb, he’d found a potion that could be concocted as a solution to his problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could be used to increase the oxygen capacity of the lungs - humans used it to be able to stay underwater for longer periods of time, so it only made sense that he’d be able to use it to do the reverse. Well, that was the logic he was using to justify consuming something potentially dangerous. It took Hubert a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of rummaging for him to find anything usable (unfortunately most ingredients did not survive being submerged in water) but eventually he found a bag of colourful mixed foliage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect. The last thing I need should be in here…Ahah!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He retrieved the spindly leaves from the bag, feeling triumphant. All he had to do now was brew the darn thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this, he’d finally be able to get even closer to the redheaded human who’d captured his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could get up the courage to talk to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand had awoke the next morning with a plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The perfect plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, perhaps not </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Linhardt had pointed out a few flaws in it when Ferdinand had explained it to him before taking his leave, but where was the fun without an added element of risk? The noble yawned (not without covering his mouth of course), suddenly aware of how tired he was. He’d had yet another sleepless night, although this one had been mostly self-inflicted as he’d spent hours reading and rereading parts of the book Linhardt had loaned him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The book had been a large influence in his tactical plan as several of the accounts he’d read through had given him a firm idea about the logistics of, for want of a less barbaric phrase, ‘merfolk hunting’. Linhardt had left him with an interesting question, and even now as he rode his steed along the coastline, he struggled to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you want to find the creature again?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the time, Ferdinand had merely laughed and replied with “well, would you not wish to find such a marvellous creature again?” To which Linhardt had agreed, that yes, he would have sought it out on the premise of research purposes, but he’d then pointed out that Ferdinand had no scholarly reason to want to find it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand had no real rebuttal to that, so he’d simply laughed and cracked a joke about this potentially being his foot in the door to the world of research. Linhardt had humoured him, but he was not an easy man to fool. Thankfully Ferdinand had the excuse of needing to get home for ‘diplomatic necessities’ and Linhardt had no wish to hear anymore about the, as he’d quaintly put it, ‘the democratic hellscape of Fódlan’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been mulling over Linhardt’s questions on the ride back, frustrated with himself for being so quick to lie to his friend. A very un-noble like thing to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why indeed...Why will my thoughts of the creature never cease?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he’d blamed his pride. Ferdinand von Aegir couldn’t just let some sea monster consume his daily life until it rendered him unfit for his political duties - he could practically hear his father berating him, telling him that he was a disgrace to the Aegir name. That wasn’t the issue though, and deep down he knew that. He’d gotten the answer he wanted from the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merfolk were real and he had borne witness to one right before his eyes, what a lucky man he was to see a sight so rare. Now he was armed with that knowledge, it became clear to him what his true purpose was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to know why it had been staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand hadn’t imagined it. The merman, or whatever creature it was, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>been gazing at him. Had he merely looked over at the exact moment it had been staring? Had it been staring at him the entire time? Hell, was it even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>time it had spotted him? Too many questions cluttered his thoughts and he shook his head, glancing up to the path ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No going back now. I have to find out. I just have to know for sure…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled at the reigns of his horse, turning him so they were now heading towards the coast. It was a slow trek as the terrain wasn’t ideal and he made sure to periodically stroke his steed’s mane for reassurance. He’d have to pamper him extra hard after this trip. The wind had picked up while he’d been riding and the sky had grown noticeably thick with dark clouds. Rain had yet to fall, but Ferdinand had come prepared in case it did. The tide lapping at the shore were calm and it made for quite a contrast to the distant roaring he could hear from the oncoming waves crashing together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart was racing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spot where he’d seen the creature lay bare, but since the sun had yet to set it didn’t surprise him. The book had detailed that some merfolk only appeared at night, almost as if they were vampires who feared the dazzle of the sun. Ferdinand had no way of knowing if that was the case with the one he’d laid eyes upon, but he could make an educated guess based upon the inky black scales he recalled the creature possessing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This part of the road was abandoned save for himself now that the path through the forest had been cleared - merchants rarely traversed along the coasts as it was far quicker (and a lot safer) to pass through the forest since it was closely monitored by empire soldiers. Indeed, it would be a fool's errand to cross the barren land stretching for miles with no end in sight, but Ferdinand had no need to fear pirates or bandits. A hunting dagger was strapped to his thigh and he was well versed in the arcane arts of white magic should the need ever arise to use it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand dismounted his horse, deciding on the best place to set up his makeshift camp. He didn’t want it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to the rocks, else the creature may be deterred by his presence, yet if he set up too far away, he’d more than likely miss his chance to talk with it should it show. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, decisions, decisions. No wonder father berates me all the time for being indecisive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think we should set up camp, Cinnamon?” Ferdinand turned to his horse, giving his nose a soothing stroke with a heavy sigh. Here he was, yet again, asking Cinnamon for advice - what had his life come to? Cinnamon gave a snort, motioning with a nod over towards an alcove near the shoreline. Ferdinand hadn’t spotted it the first time he’d searched. It looked like it had a decent view of the surroundings </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>it would be shelter should it rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare say I should consult you before I make any further potentially life altering decisions…” Ferdinand mused with a chuckle, fishing out a handful of carrot sticks from his satchel, offering it to Cinnamon. The steed happily grazed from Ferdinand’s open palm, butting his nose against his arm to let him know that he’d finished (and that he wouldn’t say no to more). “You may feast to your heart's content once I make camp” he tugged on Cinnamon’s reigns, “come on, I dislike the sand as much as you do, but it is a necessity to cross it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a slight tantrum from Cinnamon, Ferdinand reached the alcove, shivering as a chilly wind breezed past. It had been a long while since he’d spent the night outdoors, but that didn’t mean Ferdinand Von Aeigr hadn’t come prepared. He lit a candle with a small blast of fire magic before shutting it inside the glass lantern he had, settling with his back leaning against the most comfortable rock he could find - there was a very limited choice, as one would expect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crimson hue filtered through the clouds as twilight settled over Fódlan. Ferdinand pulled the lantern closer to him, clutching the book tight to his chest. He could feel his heart pounding and his fingers tingled with...excitement? Worry? Perhaps a mixture of both.He didn’t even know why he was getting so worked up. There was no guarantee he would even show, and Ferdinand had already decided. If dawn came and there was no sign of his mysterious creature, then he would simply head home and think no more of it ever again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truly, the future of this endeavour lay solely in fate’s clutches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon their return from scavenging the newly sunken ship, Edelgard had parted ways from him and ventured towards a different den that was home to another of her kind. Hubert hadn’t spent much time with Lysithea, but Edelgard had taken a shine to her. She’d taken refuge in the southern waters since there had been some unrest in her previous home, and Hubert expected that was the reason Edelgard had extended a friendly hand to her. From what Edelgard had revealed to him on the odd occasion about her past, a siren’s upbringing was wrought with terrible cruelty, so Hubert supposed it made sense for her to wish to protect the younger girl from the same fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hubert welcomed the quiet. It made it easier for him to concentrate while he attempted to brew the potion. Not that Edelgard wasn’t good company, she just had a tendency to hover and question him at any given opportunity, which led to him making mistakes, resulting in wasted ingredients. It inevitably ended up with him swimming off in a huff and her laughing at his expense. None of that this time though - he was alone with his newly acquired ingredients and the tome detailing the recipe. No distractions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the depths of their nest there was an area that opened up into a (in Hubert’s opinion) beautiful cave, complete with its own air pocket. It served them both the purpose of storing objects from the land above that did not thrive underwater, such as Hubert’s various alchemical ingredients or Edelgard’s fancy for human weaponry. He was a little jealous of his nest-mate as her ability to last above water without magical influence exceeded his, but if he could successfully make this potion, he would have less to worry about when venturing to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was, of course, pending on the potion actually working in the way he’d predicted. Theory was one thing, but putting it into practice? Well, there was only one way to find out. Hubert had never shied away from risk-taking before, so why start now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slight wave of his webbed hands, the breathing charm was cast and he surfaced into their cave hidden amongst the depths. He lit his palm with a gentle flame, trapping it in a glass container so he could actually see what he was doing. His eyes may have adapted to see through even the most piercing darkness, but the extra light was most welcome for when he needed to concentrate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hubert’s lower half stayed submerged in the water as he kept all of his alchemy materials in reaching distance from the edge of the pool. No human had ever laid eyes on the surrounding beauty of the dimly lit cave and Hubert found his thoughts drifting...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. I am getting ahead of myself...Drat! Compose yourself you fool! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head as if the physical act would clear his thoughts. He had to focus right now - he didn’t have enough ingredients to make a mistake with the concoction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like hours of herb grinding and crushing, the potion was complete. At least, as complete as it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be at this point. The final step was the most time consuming of them all. Hubert simply had to wait a full day and night cycle for the ingredients to bind together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What an absolute pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the mixture in the mortar, tucking the ceramic bowl behind a stack of various bottles he’d scavenged from many a shipwreck before diving back underwater with a heavy sigh. How was he supposed to have the patience to wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>long?! These humans and their strange recipes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he would distract himself from the slowness of time passing with his most preferred method. Sightseeing. He reckoned he had enough stamina left to stay above water for at least a few hours. Night had fallen while he’d been busy crafting, so that meant it was the perfect time for him to ascend and settle into his favourite spot.  It was a clear night, which wasn’t ideal as he couldn’t shroud himself in fog, but it mattered little. It was merely a minor annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hubert felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach which was highly unorthodox, but there was little point in dwelling on it. He maneuvered effortlessly through the waves, casting the breathing spell yet again before he poked the top of his head out of the water, golden eyes ablaze as they scanned the inky darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hubert’s heart leapt into his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be...No, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t be...</span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes must be playing tricks on him. He rubbed them both with his palm before looking harder at the alcove dipped into the rock face that skirted the coastline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry to keep you all waiting for their first meeting, but I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to have frozen around him. </p><p> </p><p>Was this real? Or was he dreaming? </p><p> </p><p>Hubert dove back underneath the waves, listening intently to the sound of his blood rushing through his veins as his heart pounded furiously in his chest. <em> He’s there, he’s really just...There...But why? </em>A multitude of different thoughts raced through his mind and he flicked his tail back and forth, his brow furrowed as he considered his options. Clearly, there was only one real contender. </p><p> </p><p>Resurface. <em> Observe </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He momentarily hesitated before reappearing above the waves, his piercing eyes instantly fixating on the light source radiating from the alcove. Hubert was still cloaked in darkness, but the flickering flame made him nervous as it cast a faint glow in the area surrounding the usual spot he watched from. There was no doubt in his mind now - the human was here of his own free will <em> and </em>actively seeking him out. He wanted to get closer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No...  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I need to get closer.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was now or never. </p><p> </p><p>Anxiety bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he slowly edged closer to the rocks, a tentative glance every other second towards the alcove to see if the human had moved. The distinct lack of fog was, for once, a blessing, as there was nothing to obscure his view of the surrounding area. Hubert believed in no God nor Deity, but it certainly felt like something was looking out for him tonight. The dim glow from the lantern was far more menacing than it had any right to be and he cursed himself for his tentativeness. </p><p> </p><p>He was a master predator. He could easily tear a human limb from limb, yet here he was, fretting like an overbearing nest-mother at the very idea of being in sight of the land-walker. If Edelgard saw him now, she would laugh her tail-fins off and never let him hear the end of it. </p><p> </p><p>That thought decided it for him. </p><p> </p><p>Hubert closed his eyes and emerged from the water in one swift motion, webbed hands pulling himself up and over the rock formation. His short, dark curls drooped over one side of his face and his back fins stood proudly as he tilted his head up, bearing his pointed teeth in a wide grin. </p><p> </p><p>If the human wanted to see him in his true form, then he was damn well going to make it worth the wait. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel his heart racing as he anticipated the human’s reaction. Would he scream with fright? Would he flee in terror? Had Hubert potentially just turned their first meeting into their last?</p><p> </p><p>Suffice to say, he was curious about the lack of audible reaction. There was no scream, no footsteps, no <em> anything.  </em></p><p> </p><p>There was <em> nothing.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Confused, Hubert dared to open his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was asleep. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The human was <em> asleep </em>. At least, Hubert could only presume so from the slightly bowed head, the dulling lantern flame and the sunken posture. Marvellous. He’d gone to such an effort to put on a wonderful show and the land-walker had just...Slept through it!</p><p> </p><p>Although...If he was asleep, then perhaps, <em> perhaps </em>, he could get closer than he’d ever dared to before. He’d overcome the initial anxieties about revealing himself, so logically the next step would be to approach. He was a master of stealth, slinking through the waters while cloaked in darkness, swiftly and silently devouring those in his path without so much as a sound. </p><p> </p><p>So why was he trembling?</p><p> </p><p>Hubert clenched his webbed hand with a frustrated hiss. The perfect opportunity was here before his eyes and he was hesitating <em> again. </em> What was it with this human that caused him such grief?! He should just dive under the water, forget all of this and go back to before, before he’d ever laid eyes on <em> him. </em></p><p> </p><p>But he wouldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>He was moving before he’d even realised it. </p><p> </p><p>Hubert’s lithe body slid over the rocky ground below and he was suddenly aware of how bitterly cold the surface air was - it sent a chill even through his toughest scales. He was careful as the rocks clinked under his palms and his long tail dragged behind, wary that any sound could potentially wake the human from his slumber. Now he was out of the water, he wouldn’t be able to make a quick escape should the need arise.</p><p> </p><p>Truly, the predator would become the prey. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes never left the human’s figure as he crawled closer, the flickering flames almost hypnotic, acting as a guiding light. A sharp breath caught in his throat as the reality of the situation hit him. Here he was, within <em> touching </em> distance of the human he’d admired from afar for what felt like years…</p><p> </p><p>He was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>No, that word was inadequate. There simply wasn’t a word in his vocabulary that could describe the sight before his eyes. The gentle flame only added to his beauty, casting an almost ethereal glow across his face. Hubert was mesmerised. Auburn hair framed his cheeks, long curls cascading over his shoulders - it was everything Hubert had ever dreamed of and it was here, right at his fingertips. How he longed to see those eyelids flutter open, to gaze at him eye to eye. </p><p> </p><p>He inhaled deeply, the musky, fragrant scent filling his nostrils. He wondered if all humans shared this scent or if it belonged only to him. Hubert could feel his heart fluttering as he watched the rise and fall of the human’s chest and listened to his soft breaths. There were no words for how much he longed to stay here like this forever, but the breathing spell would soon expire so he had to be mindful of the time. </p><p> </p><p>Hubert tilted his head curiously, lifting a trembling hand up. He wanted to touch him, he <em> yearned </em>to brush his webbed fingers across the warmth radiating from his skin. Truly, this was the ultimate temptation, his forbidden fruit. The want in his chest was too strong, he couldn’t stop here. One touch, just a single, gentle touch…</p><p> </p><p>An almighty clattering sound shattered the tranquility in an instant. </p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand’s eyes shot open and he jumped up, whipping his head around to look for the source of the noise, “Who is there!? Show yourself!” He bellowed, casting his glance down to see the lantern cracked into pieces and the distinctive shape of a-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, it cannot be..! It… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You, please! Come back!” Ferdinand cursed under his breath, rushing to the edge of the shoreline only to see the fins slinking underneath the waves. “No! I beg of you, whatever or whoever you are! I only wish to talk!” Ferdinand cried out, desperation clear in his voice. His boots splashed through the water, the tide lapping at his ankles as he waded further into the ocean. </p><p> </p><p>Close. He’d been <em> so </em>close. If only he hadn’t fallen asleep! How long had he been resting? It had been evening when he’d settled here and now it was the dead of night. </p><p> </p><p>Not that it mattered. He’d ruined everything.</p><p> </p><p>The creature would never return now. </p><p> </p><p>Hubert couldn’t believe it. How could he have been so <em>stupid </em>! He’d only wanted a touch, just one single <em>touch </em>of that tempting face, yet his useless lump of a tail had gone and knocked over the lantern. He heard the rush of footsteps above him and the voice…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come ...Talk ...You…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was muffled due to him being submerged under the water, but from what he could decipher it sounded as though the human <em>wanted </em>him back. How much of his monstrous form had he seen? Hubert’s tail flicked from side to side as he debated what to do. Time was of the essence, the human surely wouldn’t wait around forever - he didn’t have long to make a decision. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Please…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The knot in the pit of his stomach tightened. Hubert couldn’t ignore that. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed the lump in his throat before emerging from the rippling waters, his golden eyes searching the darkness until they fixated on the human. </p><p> </p><p>Amber eyes stared back at him, widened in what Hubert presumed to be shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You…You came back…” Ferdinand said, his voice trembling as he took tentative steps forward until he was knee deep in the ocean. If he’d come back, did that mean he’d understood him? Did they speak the same language? </p><p> </p><p>Hubert edged back a little, though the waters this close to the shore were fairly shallow so his tail was brushing along the seabed as he moved. It felt as though his heart was about to explode in his chest from how the auburn haired human continued to approach him. Had he no fear? No reservations about the potential danger? </p><p> </p><p><em>What an interesting man.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“That I did” Hubert finally answered after a few moments of silence, “I...You were waiting for me?” There was no need to mince words, Hubert wanted to know if he’d been right in his assumption, wanted to know if this man had come for the sole purpose of finding him again. </p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand was taken aback by the question. Just how long had he been asleep for? “Well, yes...I suppose I was, but I did not think you would show” he had no idea what to say to the creature. For all he knew, he was this beast’s next meal and he’d just offered himself up on a platter, “do you...Have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>The moonlight cast a gleam across the waters between them and it gave Hubert a wonderful view of the man’s chiselled features. He wondered if he would flee in terror if he could see his true form that lay beneath the surface of the rolling tides. </p><p> </p><p>“For what purpose do you wish to know, <em>human</em>?” Hubert immediately regretted how scathing that sounded. He’d certainly not meant to have such a bite to his tone, but perhaps it was partly a defensive tactic as his attraction to this man was growing by the second, “forgive my caution, I mean no disrespect to you...I just...” Hubert could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he tripped over his own words. <em>Fool! Control yourself! </em></p><p> </p><p>“N-No, no. It is I who should have introduced myself first” Ferdinand took a tentative step deeper into the depths, ignoring the chill that gripped his body from head to toe, “I am Ferdinand Von Aegir, son of Duke Aegir, the Prime Minister of the Empire” he said with his usual, proud vigour, “a-ah, I suddenly realise that most of that probably means nothing to you, since you are not of the land…” Ferdinand felt a wave of embarrassment at his running mouth. By the <em>Goddess, </em>why would this creature care for politics?! </p><p> </p><p>There couldn’t have been more than a few feet between them now, so there was no way that the human hadn’t <em>at least </em>seen the dark scales coiling along his jaw and neck <em>or </em>the pointed webs that fanned out where a humans ears would be. Hubert had decided that this ‘Ferdinand’ human was either a complete idiot, recklessly brave or insanely curious.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he was all three. </p><p> </p><p>“Ferdinand Von Aegir...It would appear our naming conventions follow a similar manner.” Hubert emerged from the waters a little more, now exposed from the chest upwards, his slit pupils never leaving Ferdinand’s eyes, watching for a change in expression. </p><p> </p><p>There was no fear to be seen. There was only deep curiosity glinting in those amber eyes and Hubert felt the knot in the pit of his stomach flutter from the intensity of the gaze. “My name, it is Hubert...Hubert Von Vestra of the southern waters of Fódlan and you, well...<em> You </em>have piqued my curiosity.” </p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand’s brow furrowed, “I had not expected your name to sound so...<em> So…” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Human?” Hubert offered with a slight smirk, “how do you suppose yours sounds to me? <em>Monstrous? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand felt his cheeks redden with shame. How could he have said something so thoughtless! Still, Hubert didn’t seem offended by it if his tone was anything to go by. If anything he sounded <em>amused</em>? “I apologise, I meant nothing by it. I have never met a sea monster before, let alone talked with one” Ferdinand shook his head, “to be honest, I am still riddled with doubt. You say I was sleeping when you found me, so perhaps this is merely a dream.” It wasn’t. It <em>definitely </em>wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“You think me a figment of your imagination? How quaint you humans can be” Hubert chuckled, purposefully baring his pointed teeth, “I am no figment, I assure you, but if my word is unconvincing, then I implore you to come closer.” He wouldn’t. He <em>definitely </em>wouldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Oh no. </p><p> </p><p>He <em>was </em>coming closer. </p><p> </p><p>Hubert had been a fool to think otherwise really. He didn’t move from his position, but he did arch upwards, revealing the rest of his spindly form down to the glimmering scales that skirted his pelvic region. He used the seabed to prop himself up, his tail curled around itself to aid in his efforts to balance upright. There was a particularly sharp rock digging into his fin rather uncomfortably, but he was too stubborn to move any further, even <em>if </em>the howling winds were chilling him to the bone. </p><p> </p><p>There was a mere arms length between them now, a deafening silence broken only by the sound of the waves lapping at Ferdinand’s waist. His breeches were thoroughly soaked and clinging to his skin - no doubt he’d catch a cold from this, but that was the least of his worries right now. He should have been afraid, should have fled from the monstrous form before him and yet…</p><p> </p><p>All he wanted to do was touch him, <em>feel </em>him, prove to himself that this wasn’t just an illusion concocted by the ache in his chest. He couldn’t even explain why he yearned for this creature. Surely this feeling was unorthodox if not downright <em>insane. </em>Had this been why he was unable to explain his reasonings to Linhardt? </p><p> </p><p>“You...You truly are no figment, are you?” Ferdinand’s voice was barely louder than a whisper, a stark contrast to his usual sprightly tone. He couldn’t stop staring at Hubert’s exposed body, completely enamoured with how onyx scales glinted from the tips of his webbed fingers, spreading to the crooks of his elbows in the most wonderful pattern he’d ever seen. His humanoid torso was pale in comparison and, in Ferdinand’s opinion, it only accentuated his beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“You humans...Do you all suffer from such inane disbelief at the obvious?” Hubert chuckled again, his golden eyes glinting in the moonlight, “If my voice and form do not convince you, perhaps I should offer you my hand. That is the customary greeting for humans, is it not?” Hubert raised his arm from the water, extending it out towards Ferdinand, “...take my hand.” His voice was softly spoken, but it had an air of command to it that he knew the human wouldn’t be able to resist.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never touched a human before. Well, not one that was still alive - he merely picked at corpses that littered the wreckages Edelgard left in her wake. It seemed he’d managed to fool Ferdinand into thinking that he had an air of confidence, at least. The reality couldn’t have been further from the notion. Hubert felt he may combust from the confounded heat burning deep in his gut, but there was no going back now. He’d started this...This...Whatever <em>this </em>was. </p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes darting to Hubert’s outstretched palm. He had what he wanted right in front of him and yet...He was hesitating. </p><p> </p><p>The book. It was that damned book. Oh the tales it told of the monsters dwelling in the depths and what carnage they wrought on humanity, the countless sailors dragged to a watery grave whilst begging for the Goddess to have mercy on their souls. He should run. Run far, <em>far </em>away and never look back while he still drew breath.</p><p> </p><p>But he wouldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>All of this couldn’t be for nothing. He’d already made his choice.</p><p> </p><p>If his fate were to become that of a tale forever inked into history, then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand’s arm raised from the water, his fingers trembling from the chill in the air (or was it due to the adrenaline rushing through his veins?) as he reached towards Hubert. He’d dreamt of this moment every single night since that fateful ride home, woken to an unbearable surge of emptiness each morn and this creature, <em>Hubert, </em>was the cause of it all. </p><p> </p><p>Warm. </p><p> </p><p>He felt <em>warm.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I...I had not expected you to feel so…” Ferdinand stroked the spindly finger, utterly transfixed, “You feel so...Warm” his voice was barely louder than a whisper as he spoke, brushing the translucent webbing that linked Hubert’s digits curiously.</p><p> </p><p>And Hubert let him. He let Ferdinand aimlessly toy with his hand, listening to the rush of blood roar through his veins, all from one, single touch. </p><p> </p><p>“As do you” Hubert affirmed, reciprocating the tentative touches, tracing the dips between the human’s fingers, “our species are so different, yet the same blood courses through us…” he yearned to inch forward and close the distance between them, if only to breathe in more of that sweet, addictive scent. That’s what Ferdinand was to him. <em>Addictive. </em>He’d been instantly hooked from the moment he’d laid eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>And now, here they were. Touching. <em>Feeling. </em></p><p> </p><p>The low rumbles of an oncoming storm echoed around them, but neither of them cared. Hubert doubted Ferdinand had even noticed it - those amber eyes were glinting with a thousand and one questions and Hubert eagerly awaited every one of them. He’d have spent until daybreak above the surface if it were possible, but he could feel the familiar signs of the breathing charm starting to wear off.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, Ferdinand. I imagine you must have a bounty of things you wish to talk about but I cannot stay much longer” Hubert’s gills at the sides of his neck started to bristle, an uncomfortable burn radiating as they flapped uselessly, “we may bleed the same but a spell is keeping me above the surface and my time grows short” he explained, melancholy lacing his tone. </p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand heard him. He listened intently to every word that left those dark lips yet he didn’t want to believe them.</p><p> </p><p>They really were different. </p><p> </p><p>“No! I only just, <em>we </em>have only just met and now…” Ferdinand’s heart was racing and before he knew what he was doing, he gripped Hubert’s hand tighter, “I can cast magic, I-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ferdinand </em>” Hubert spoke softly, desperately trying to ignore how his stomach fluttered from how tightly the human was holding his hand, “the spell works once every 24 hours, it would not matter if you cast it now” he swallowed, “I could...I could perhaps come back tomorrow? If the journey is not too much for you?” He suggested, his eyes looking <em>anywhere </em>except for into Ferdinand’s longing gaze. </p><p> </p><p>How could this man cause such a torrent of emotions inside of him from a single glance? It made no sense. Perhaps it didn’t have to make sense. For once in his life, he was going to ignore that voice in the back of his mind demanding that he be logical - because nothing about this situation <em>was </em>logical. </p><p> </p><p>“You could? You would? F-For me?” Ferdinand found himself taking another step forward. He couldn’t help himself. He wanted to savour this moment for as long as he lived. “I do not mean to trouble you Hubert, but I...I would like that very much” he stroked at Hubert’s hand gently without even meaning to. It was almost as if it were pure instinct driving him to touch, to <em>explore </em>. </p><p> </p><p>There was a peaceful silence for a beat between them as they both embraced the rolling tides lapping around them. Neither of them were moving to let the other go, but Hubert knew from the pounding pain in his head he had mere seconds left before he passed out and that wouldn’t be fair to Ferdinand. With a heartfelt smile, Hubert released his grip, “as the moon wanes tomorrow’s sky, I shall be here for you.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that, he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand froze where he stood, staring at the water where Hubert had been moments before. The young noble cast a solemn gaze down to his empty hand, brushing the skin with gentleness, “...tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow I will be back for you, Hubert.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I promise </em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wishful thinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ferdinand can’t help himself~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ride back home was uneventful. Well, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything best what he’d just experienced? Ferdinand kept one hand taut on Cinnamon’s reigns, his eyes downcast to the hand he’d used to touch the mon-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not the monster, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was no monster to Ferdinand, he was just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their impromptu moonlight rendezvous had been fleeting, far too fleeting for Ferdinand’s liking but he supposed he shouldn’t complain. He’d gotten more than he’d bargained for, that was a fact. His hand still tingled pleasantly from where Hubert had held it and he smiled to himself, eager to get back home and collapse into bed. Thankfully he had little planned for the day to come, as it had only just hit him that he’d technically been up all night. He doubted his father would be pleased with him returning at such an early hour as daybreak settled over Fódlan, but he had an excuse in mind to prattle off to his father should the man question him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was (in his mind) a tad ridiculous that as a 22 year old man he should have to explain himself to his father, but Ferdinand was all too aware that on occasion he could be unreasonable. Although if the absence of his father’s horse from the stables was anything to go by, it would appear he wasn’t currently at the manor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His assumptions were proven correct by the letter that had been left for him. Political endeavors rarely kept his father home these days, given the ever growing unrest threatening to divide Fódlan even further apart. Ferdinand would admit it weighed heavy on his mind, perhaps that’s why he sought to escape the chaos of the land by delving into the mysteries of the sea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before any of the housemaids saw him and bombarded him with frivolous questions (like why his clothes were soaked when there had been only a gentle drizzle of rain), he slipped into his quarters, shutting the door quietly behind him so as not to disturb anyone. First things first, he needed to dry off. He’d be shocked if he didn’t come down with a cold after riding home during the bitter night while drenched from his impromptu dip in the ocean. Even if he did, a case of the sniffles was a small price to pay for the events that had unfolded mere hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truly, it still seemed like a dream. One long, never-ending dream. To think he’d not only </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>the creature, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>him...His mind was struggling to process it all as fact rather than fiction. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Hubert’s glinting back at him and the effect it had on him was nothing short of indecent. There was a distinct heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and it didn’t unsettle him as much as it probably should have done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bath. That was what he needed. A nice, hot bath to ease his aching joints and warm his frozen bones. He was tired, but he had enough stamina left to conjure a roaring fire to heat up the water in his private bath. The housemaids must have seen him at the stables upon his return and thoughtfully prepared it for him, it just needed a little blast of fire magic to heat it to his preferred temperature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand peeled his soaked shirt from his body, a shiver bristling through him as it hit him just how Goddess-damned cold he was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps I should bring some spare clothes along with me tomorrow if I am to bathe in the ocean? Unless I were to…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed at his own train of thought. How could he even consider wading into the ocean naked as the day he were born?! Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>it would be during the dead of night and the likelihood of someone seeing him was low, he had to think about his noble pride!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the last of his soggy clothes removed, Ferdinand eased himself into the large tub, a pleasured sigh leaving him as he submerged himself in the steaming hot water. This. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what he needed. No noise, no distractions...Just him and his own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which, of course, immediately went to Hubert. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To think that all this time, he was real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ferdinand pinched his nose, letting his eyes slide shut as he sank his head under the water, the image of Hubert vivid in his mind. It looked so real, so unbelievably </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert, you are so...Beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reached his hand towards the illusion, a familiar heat coiling in his gut at the brilliant shimmer of gold gazing back at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>As are you, Ferdinand</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young noble shot up from under the water with a sharp breath, blinking the droplets from his eyes while his soaked hair clung to his face, “H-Hubert?!” He panted, amber eyes frantically searching the room. Empty. The room was empty, save for himself. Had he just imagined hearing Hubert’s voice? “I could have sworn I…” he trailed off, his eyes quickly darting to the hand he’d held Hubert’s with earlier. It still tingled pleasantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, his entire body tingled from head to toe at the thought of Hubert being here with him now, pressed against his chest as they bathed together. Perhaps the water would be too hot for Hubert’s liking, but Ferdinand was sure he’d cope with a luke-warm bath if Hubert’s body heat were flush to him. The redhead closed his eyes as he slid back down into the steaming water, his head tilted back against the rim of the tub. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert, Hubert, Hubert… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The name repeated in his mind like a mantra as he stroked a hand downwards over his muscular pecs, a tentative fingertip brushing at one of his perky nipples. He let out a light gasp and repeated the action, his thoughts drifting back to Hubert, wondering how those webbed fingers would feel against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn’t be doing this. He most certainly shouldn’t be picturing dark lips at his throat and jagged teeth raking at his exposed flesh while a dulcet tone whispered filthy promises. Ferdinand audibly moaned at the thought, his free hand moving between his legs to grasp his hardening cock, thumbing the sensitive head as his length twitched in his palm. Ferdinand began to languidly stroke himself, toying and pinching his hardened nipples as he continued to imagine Hubert’s scaly hands all over him, exploring his body and marking him with his beautiful fangs, leaving scandalous evidence all over his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand wanted Hubert to </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. He wanted to grasp Hubert’s hips and rut against him, jerk their cocks together and come in unison while moaning each other’s names. He realised he had no idea what Hubert even looked like from the waist down, let alone what his dick (if he even had one) would be like, but for his fantasies at this moment, it didn’t matter. “H-Hubert, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddess-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Ferdinand’s grip tightened and he bucked his hips upwards into the fist around his cock, lulling his head back, his lips parted as a moan caught in his throat. Those wonderful golden eyes were staring at him again and he shuddered, his face flushed red from both shame and the heat consuming him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Come for me, Ferdinand.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s eyes snapped open again, gripping the edge of the tub as he furiously pumped his cock to the sound of Hubert’s commanding voice. He wanted to be good, he wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Hubert, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hubert. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Lose yourself to me. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That did it. He couldn’t hold back any longer. Ferdinand threw his head back and let out a loud moan of Hubert’s name as his climax rocked him from head to toe, bucking his hips up into his fist as he came under the water and into his hand. He fell back against the tub, boneless from the sudden climax rushing through his body. He’d not planned on getting himself off in the bath, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to relax him, not excite him further! It didn’t matter at the moment, what was done was done and he was slightly concerned that a few of the housemaids may have heard his cries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That would be embarrassing at breakfast in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand still had no idea what had possessed him to pleasure himself to the very image and thoughts of Hubert touching him - he’d not been with another since his academy days and even then nothing serious came from it. His father kept him busy with political drama so he simply didn’t have the time to spend frivolously chasing skirt like one of his other noble friends. Now that he’d become more lucid from his post-orgasmic haze, he felt the familiar gnaw of white hot shame crawling up his back. There was simply no possible way that not one soul in the manor hadn’t heard his obscenely loud cries. He should just drown himself in the bath now and save himself any further embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Goddess, what on Earth have you gotten me into?” Ferdinand went to splash his face with water, but stopped himself as he remembered what he’d just </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was time to just call a night and see what the new day held for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And for Hubert</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N - I was originally going to post Ferdie &amp; Hubert jerking off in the same chapter but the latter isn’t quite done yet and I felt bad for not updating so pls accept this tiny smut-filled update ;v; </p>
<p>Real life is kicking my ass atm so updates will certainly be slower going forward, forgive me ;v;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ended up having way too much fun writing Linhardt.</p><p>Big thank u to Frog, Chrys, Bees for the continued support while I’ve been writing this &amp; to my pals on discord!!</p><p>I’ll try and update at least once a week, but you can find me posting WIPs (amongst a lot of other things) on <a>Twitter</a>! Kudos &amp; comments are always appreciated ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>